Why Didn't You Say So?
by LFxo
Summary: Jane knows Frankie has a crush on Maura, but what she really wants to know is if Maura has one back. So she asks. Maura's answer will change their lives forever.


Maura ended her call with Frankie with a slight smile on her face. She continued to smile until she lifted her head up to see Jane at the kitchen counter staring at her. "What's going on?" Maura looked at Jane with confusion etched across her face.

"Nothing is going on."

"C'mon, Maura, I saw what was going on just then. I'm not stupid." Jane tilted her head to the side making Maura release the breath of air she was holding.

"Well, I think Frankie likes me."

"I know Frankie likes you, but... do you like him?"

"Of course I like Frankie. He's a very good friend and..."

"Maura!" Maura shut up and looked the detective in the eye. "Frankie has a crush on you, and what I'm asking, and you're so brilliantly avoiding, is if you have a crush on Frankie back?" Maura shifted her weight to one hip and leaned against the counter. She tried to think of how she would answer.

"He's your brother, Jane." Jane sighed heavily. "And I couldn't date him because then it would..."

"Be awkward between us. But it won't; it's okay, Maura."

"No, Jane. It would mean that I could never..." She stopped herself before she said it.

"You could never what, Maur?" She reached across the counter and touched Maura's hand. Maura looked into Jane's eyes and in that moment her feelings were too strong for her to stop.

"I could never...be..." She looked down to gather her courage and when she lifted her gaze again, she said it. "With you." Jane pulled her hand away and stood up straight. Maura closed her eyes and wished she could take it back, but Jane's low voice woke her out of it.

"Why didn't you say so?"

"What?"

"You think I'd really marry Casey if I could be with you? Maura! You're my best friend and the most important person in my life. I love you more than anyone or anything." Maura furrowed her brows in confusion, not sure if she was really hearing this. "I love you, Maur."

"You love me...? I love _you_! You love _Casey_! You're _marrying_ Casey!" Jane shut her mouth so fast her teeth made a noise when they hit each other. She yanked the ring off her finger and slammed it down on the counter. "Jane..."

"I am _not_ marrying Casey. I'll tell him later, but I'm telling you now." She took a step towards Maura. "I." Another step. "Love." Another, and now she then in front of the doctor. She put her hands out to rest on the counter behind Maura, essentially trapping her there. "You" she whispered. Her breath tickled Maura's nose and so she gave it a slight twitch. Jane leaned in ever so slowly and gently kissed the tip of Maura's nose to relieve the itch. When she pulled away she saw a cheeky smile dancing on Maura's lips. '_Oh her lips...'_ Jane lowered herself slightly and pressed their lips together. The doctor's lips melted at the sensation. Her hands slid up to Jane's waist and she tangled her fingers in the detective's jacket.

Jane could feel Maura tugging at her jacket, so she leaned in further, parting her lips at the same time, and almost immediately Maura's tongue snuck in.

She moaned in sheer pleasure as that same tongue that rounds out hectically long Latin phrases glided easily around Jane's mouth. She moved her hands from the counter to Maura's back, pulling their bodies flush against each other.

Maura's fingers slid up Jane's collar and underneath, touching her neck. She could feel when Jane moaned and it excited her. She slipped her fingers over and around Jane's collar to make it easier to remove, and as she turned her head to the other side, she started pushing it towards Jane's shoulders.

Jane relaxed her shoulders as Maura started undressing her. As soon as more of Jane's neck was exposed, Maura pulled away and started kissing it.

The sensation of Maura biting and kissing her neck made Jane dig her fingers into Maura's back. She started running her hands up and down the blonde's back; down to the edge of Maura's most likely expensive skirt, and back up to where she could feel her bra under her blouse. On the way back up she brought the satin blouse with her as it stuck to her slightly sweaty hands.

Maura brought herself back for a moment so she could stop Jane's hands long enough to remove the jacket completely, before staring again.

Jane pulled back. She needed to feel Maura's kiss again on her lips. She smashed her lips to Maura's and started tugging her blouse out of her skirt. Maura smiled into Jane's lips because for once, she didn't care what happened to her designer clothes. Jane felt it and leaned back a little.

"What?" A goofy smile spread itself across her face as well.

"Nothing."

Jane sensed that there was something Maura wanted to say, so she stayed still for a moment.

"I... I love you, too, Jane."

Jane winked before leaning in and whispering 'good' into Maura's ear. Maura wrapped her arms around Jane's neck as she felt warm lips brush over her skin. Her hands ran up into Jane's wild hair as she felt teeth leaving marks on her neck.

Jane ran her hands along Maura's sides down to her hips. Her hands moved round to Maura's borderline perfect ass and she gave it a slight squeeze. Maura gasped as Jane started pulling her skirt upwards past her knees; revealing the pearly white skin of her thighs.

The sensation gave her goose bumps. When Maura's skirt was high enough, Jane hooked her fingertips under the hem and dragged it up to her bottom; her nails leaving little lines on Maura's skin. She could feel Maura about to crumble in her arms and so she dropped her hands to Maura's thighs and hoisted her up onto the counter.

Maura extended her legs and wrapped them around Jane's waist and then kicked her shoes off. Despite how close she was to Maura, Jane managed to look down at her fingers unbuttoning the blue satin blouse. Maura ran her hands through Jane's hair again making love eyes at her.

Jane looked up when she undid the last button to see Maura gazing at her with all the love in the world swirling in her hazel eyes. She tilted her head to the side and smiled her goofy 'for-Maura-only' smile and leaned in to kiss Maura.

With the feeling of her legs exposed and now her chest, Maura attempted to pull Jane's shirt up from the back, her arms hung over the detective's strong shoulders. Jane pulled Maura close to her again, feeling the soft lace of her bra against the skin of her chest that her shirt did not cover. She could also feel Maura struggling to pull her shirt up, so she pulled back. She kissed Maura gently on the lips, then the chin, the neck, collarbone, chest. She stood back up and brushed the hair away from Maura's face and tucked the loose strands behind her ears.

"Come on."

Jane pulled back and helped Maura hop down off the counter. She turned to walk to her room, but stopped and turned back to offer her hand. Maura slipped her fingers in between Jane's slender ones and began to follow. On the way she shrugged her blouse off her shoulders. She let it slip off her arm before swapping hands with Jane to slip it off the other and let it fall to the floor.

Before she rounded the corner to Jane's room, she glanced back to see her shoes and Jane's jacket on the floor in the kitchen and her blouse in the hallway. She bit her lip and smiled to herself before it all vanished as she stepped into Jane's room.

The curtains were still closed giving the room a very soft, romantic glow. Jane spun Maura around and pushed her onto the bed, falling with her. Jane began to roll onto her side so that her weight was not crushing Maura, but the doctor held her there enjoying the feeling of having her Jane so very close to her. The pair of them giggled at the situation and Jane began to nuzzle and kiss Maura's neck again.

Maura set out again to try and remove Jane's top but Jane wouldn't have it. She sat up straddling Maura's bare thighs and grabbed her shirt and tank top to remove it. When she pulled it above her head she saw Maura had also sat herself up and had started kissing Jane's neck and chest. She tossed the garments aside and plunged her fingers into Maura's incredibly soft hair. The blonde looked up at Jane and smiled.

Their lips met again and they latched onto each other. Jane's fingertips made their way to the clasp of Maura's bra and began unhooking it. Almost simultaneously, Maura's fingertips did the same to Jane's bra. The two women slid each other's bra straps over shoulders, down arms, and tossed them to the floor.

Jane was the first to look away and made her eyes move back to Maura's for fear that if she let them linger on Maura's stunning breasts any longer, she might never be able to stop staring. Even now, she knew that after seeing them in all their glory, she would be sure to catch herself staring at them in the future.

When Maura's eyes lifted back up again, Jane pushed Maura down allowing her to remove the doctor's crumpled skirt. She pulled down the hem before teasingly rolling Maura over to unzip it. Maura raised her bottom slightly so that Jane could slip her fingers underneath the edge of her panties as well. Jane leaned forward and kissed Maura's bare back as she slid the remaining pieces of clothing off the incredibly sexy Maura Isles.

As Jane slipped her lacy black underwear over her feet and dropped them to the floor, Maura rolled back over, highly anticipating the look on Jane's face when she saw Maura naked. In her bed.

Jane's eyes widened at the sight, and as much as she wanted to press every inch of her body against Maura, she, too, wanted to be naked. She hopped up and stood at the foot of the bed and began working on her belt. Maura could see Jane's hands slightly trembling, so she slid to the edge of the bed and helped. She could feel Jane's eyes on every inch of her and it felt superb. Her nimble fingers made quick work of the buckle, the button and the zip, and so she looked up into Jane's eyes as she slid the pants over her hips.

When they fell to the floor, making the only noise in the room, Maura slid her fingers over Jane's hips to her backside and they disappeared under her underwear. She dug her fingertips into the flesh of Jane's ass forcing her hips closer to Maura. Jane bit her lip as she stared down at Maura kissing her tummy just below her naval. She took Maura's face in her hands and tilted it up before she leaned down and kissed her. This kiss didn't break.

Maura wriggled back allowing Jane to join her in bed. Jane pulled off her panties and threw them clear to the other side of the room. She scurried back up to Maura, making both of them laugh at her, and then she did what she could only dream of for so long. She pressed their naked bodies flush together, slowly, so they could enjoy each moment a new part of Maura touched a new part of Jane. Jane's mouth hovered above Maura's, their warm breaths meeting in a storm of emotion between them.

Maura was the first to break. She pushed her lips up to Jane's and moaned as Jane wrapped her arms under her shoulders and dug her fingertips into the soft skin below them. The doctor ran her fingernails down Jane's sides, making her jerk away when it tickled. Maura enjoyed the tug of her skin as Jane moved around on top of her, so she tickled the detective again.

"Stop it!"

Jane giggled as she tried to stop Maura's cheeky hands from continuing her adorable torture. Maura smiled her biggest smile as Jane squirmed above her. She felt a burst of happiness erupt deep within her, spreading through her entire body, giving her an extra boost of adrenaline. She flipped Jane over and positioned herself between the detective's long lean legs. She moved herself lower so her chest was on Jane's tummy. She rested her head between Jane's breasts and stared up at her. Jane breathed in deeply, sucking in Maura's sweet scent. She smiled down at those love-filled hazel eyes, hardly able to contain her excitement and joy at the situation and what was to come.

Maura placed a gentle kiss on Jane's sternum, feeling her heartbeat underneath. Her hands came to the sides of Jane's breasts and she started drawing lazy circles there with her thumbs. Jane's lips parted and she let out a soft sigh as her eyes closed slowly. She spread her fingers through the soft covers of her bed, getting herself ready for the next part of her relationship with her best friend.

Maura planted soft kisses on the inside of Jane's breasts, while stretching her thumbs up to rub over the brunette's hard nipples. She felt Jane's hands slide up her shoulders and play with the hair at the base of her neck. She had to keep moving, for she was sure that the sensation would soon put her to sleep. Her hands began massaging Jane's breasts, but paused briefly so she could move her way down further.

She placed another soft, wet kiss below Jane's navel. Her fingers ran over the detective's hardened nipples once more before she drew them down to Jane's thighs. The brunette's breathing changed as she could feel Maura's move closer and closer to her now wet opening.

The doctor smiled into Jane's tummy as she could smell her scent slowly wafting up towards her. It was gradually becoming harder and harder to keep it slow. She wanted to ravage Jane; to make her writhe beneath her touch; to make her body feel something totally earth-shattering. But she also wanted to enjoy every moment of this.

As Maura made her way down to her thighs, Jane wished she'd have waxed or at least shaved the night before, but Maura didn't seem to mind. And the further she went on, the less she minded as well. There was something about the feeling of Maura's chin gently moving over the short little hairs on Jane's inner thighs that made each second more delightful. It slightly tickled, but she wouldn't dare jerk away for fear that she might hurt Maura, so she simply began gently rolling her hips

Maura enjoyed not being the only one doing things that helped Jane along, and she showed her appreciation by reaching back up and cupping one of Jane's breasts in her hand and giving it a gentle massage. Jane moaned at the many pleasures she was being given; her lips slowly curling up into a subtle smile. She gasped suddenly though when Maura moved from Jane's left thigh to her right, letting the tip of her nose ever so slightly graze Jane's clitoris.

Maura hadn't realised she'd done it until Jane moaned her name. She looked up at Jane arching her back slightly, so she decided to just go for it. She licked her lips in preparation, although considering Jane's growing arousal, she hardly needed to. She let Jane come back down again; let her think that she was going to continue kissing her inner thighs; let her think that she wasn't going to drive her wild just yet. But that's exactly what she wanted to do. She pressed her slightly parted lips against Jane's wetness, holding her hips down with her right hand while digging her fingertips into the detective's fleshy backside. Jane continued to moan as Maura lingered on her like a French perfume.

The doctor's cheeky side came out again as she slowly stuck her tongue out, further sending the detective into overdrive. Fairly sure that Jane wasn't going to buck her hips at her slow movements she reached back up Jane's toned torso and cupped a firm breast in her hand. Maura felt like she had no control over what she was doing; all she knew was that she liked it.

Her tongue came out, cooled by the air, and went back in, warmed by Jane. She licked Jane softly, so softly she could have not even been doing it at all, but still with enough pressure that made Jane turn into a mess. Her breathing was hard and erratic, and was scattered with moans. She moaned her loudest moan so far, however, when Maura finally let her tongue slide in between the brunette's intensely wet folds.

Maura rocked her own aroused body against the bed, and used the force of it to push her tongue further into Jane. Both women moaned at the sensations they were giving and being given.

Maura's right hand moved from Jane's butt cheek to the bend of her thigh and pulled her closer down so she could fully submerge herself into Jane's arousal. The slow in and out motion of Maura's tongue became faster and faster until she removed it completely and propped herself up on her elbows. Jane too sat up on her elbows, unsure as to why the doctor stopped so suddenly.

Maura leaned onto her left elbow more as she readied her right hand at Jane's entrance. Now knowing what Maura was doing, she lay back down on her soft bed covers. Maura used her middle finger to trace the outside of Jane's centre, slowly making her way closer and closer inwards. Just when Jane couldn't take it anymore, Maura slid her finger inside Jane's core. She could feel the detective's muscles relax around her. She continued her gentle kissing of Jane's wetness as she seductively slid her finger in and out, making her tongue flick over her throbbing clit every now and then.

Jane's hands dug into the covers as she felt herself coming increasingly close to her climax. She could feel Maura's pace increase, but she could also feel the lower half of her bed moving due to the doctor's slow grinding against it.

"Maura..."

The blonde's eyes flickered up to Jane's, all the while continuing her pleasure-giving.

"Are you wet?"

Maura pulled away from Jane's core with a resounding pop before nodding as she licked her lips. She quickened her pace even more, making Jane arch her back off the bed; her head rolling back into the disarranged pillows.

Maura realised that the only way she was going to get her release was to give Jane hers. Her nimble fingers quit the teasing and torturing and focussed solely on making Jane cum. She thrust her sticky wet finger in and out of Jane's trembling body, rubbing her thumb firmly against Jane's clit; all the while her eyes watching the brunette as a devilish grin spread across her mouth.

Jane began moaning for her release to hurry up and come, using Maura's name as a trigger, until she finally crashed; her body arching and tensing before calming and relaxing into the aftermath of her orgasm.

A very proud Maura crawled up Jane's body, dragging the tips of her now very aroused breasts against the length of Jane's sweaty body. When her mouth reached Jane's, she lowered herself and placed a gentle kiss there.

"Oh, Maura... that was...just wow! I've never felt that good before."

"That's fantastic Jane, but watching you react like that only turned me on more, so are you going to keep talking, or are you going to make me cum?"

Jane answered with her mouth, obviously, but in the form of an intensely saucy kiss. Her hands ran over Maura's soft skin, hardly able to hold her imagination at bay as her mind tried to figure out how it would feel all covered in sweat and kisses. She stopped trying and made it happen. She took a sexually frustrated Maura and flipped her onto her back and covered her body in erratic kisses.

The doctor's otherwise clued in mind shut off and her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she let Jane take control of her.

The detective's long fingers traced the body beneath her, wishing she could hold all of it at once. Her curious hand paused over a firm plump breast before setting it down gently. She was totally blown away by how soft it felt and pressed her swollen lips to a perky nipple. Her tongue darted out and circled it before teasingly nipping it with her teeth, revelling in the gasp its owner gave out. She dragged her fingernails down Maura's side, then back up again pushing her arm up above her head in the same motion. She let her slightly callused fingertips deftly caress the length of skin from Maura's elbow down to her hips for what seemed forever until she realised she could do this anytime she wanted, but right now, Maura need her release. She brought that same hand down from a womanly hip to the hair of Maura's sex, slightly indulging in the sensation of them under her fingernails before dipping her hand to the wetness below. The blonde moaned in satisfaction as a bony finger circled her entrance.

"Jane."

The tone wasn't begging or even a moan, it was more a warning. A warning of 'if you don't make me cum soon, I'm going to go crazy, and you're the one that'll have to deal with it'.

'_Okay_' Jane thought with a slight chuckle so she laid another kiss on the firm breast beneath her as she finally slipped her finger inside Maura. The doctor let out a sigh of relief as she bit her lip. Deep down, not even Maura knew how loud she could get. She'd been pleasured before, yes, but it had never been just for her.

There was always the pressure from the man to be satisfied at the same time. Now Jane was touching and feeling just for Maura. Jane could sit back and enjoy the spectacle unfolding in front of her as Maura began rocking her hips. She knew now what it meant to be totally fascinated by another person. She always listened to Maura and sometimes actually found some of the Google talk interesting, but watching Maura reacting to her touch was quite possibly the most exciting thing she had ever experienced.

On her way out of Maura, the blonde spread her legs even wider, allowing Jane further access, so she slipped a second finger inside enjoying the little squishy noise they made when she separated them just the slightest bit. She moved her body against Maura's and wrapped her free hand around the blonde's shoulder for extra thrust leverage. She moved faster and faster, making Maura writhe more and more, her body becoming hotter and sweatier with every movement in.

Soon enough the two women's bodies were stuck to one another.

Jane deduced at that moment that if they were in the back seat of a car, all the windows would be fogged up beyond belief. She kissed and nibbled Maura's neck, feeling her throbbing pulse beneath the skin. Maura's bent arms clutched at the pillows above her head as she could feel her orgasm creeping up on her. It crept closer and closer until she was right on the edge.

"Jane..."

_'Okay, _that_ was a moan'_ Jane told herself as she pushed just that little bit harder until Maura exploded around her. She came harder than Jane ever thought anyone could, not that she was complaining. She loved it actually because it was because of her.

Maura's heart raced as she came back down from the 'Cloud 9 of Awesome Sex with Jane'. A cheeky and inexplicably happy smile plastered itself across her face, making Jane look up and smile with her. Jane removed her fingers from Maura and brought them up to her mouth and painted the moist stickiness of Maura's orgasm across her lips as if she were putting on lipstick.

"Wanna kiss?" Jane asked, batting her eyes at Maura.

A chuckle of joy broke out of Maura as she answered: "all the time".

She leant forward and brought their lips together again, savouring the texture of Jane's lips as well as her own taste. She felt slightly narcissistic as she thought _'God! I taste good!'_ but Jane's slick tongue made its way into her mouth and mind, knocking her out again. Her tired arms came down around Jane's naked back and held her to her heavily beating chest.

Their legs moulded together and Jane's hand rested in the nook of Maura's neck. Her thumb instinctively caressed the soft skin there, drawing lazy circles under her ear lobe. Their kiss ended with a certain tenderness that both looked forward to sharing in the future.

Maura almost asked if this was all real, but when she looked into Jane's deep brown eyes, something told her that it was. Her mouth opened as if she was going to say something, but she closed it again and settled for a love-filled smile. Jane returned the smile with equal amounts of unspoken love and rested her head on Maura's chest.

She closed her eyes and in that instant felt like she could sleep for days. She almost tipped over when she felt Maura rest her chin on the top of her head. Maura breathed in slowly, enjoying the smell of Jane before releasing it, closing her eyes at the same time. She too felt like sleeping for days. Her mind began wandering to what she and Jane's future might look like, but before she could really get anywhere, Jane spoke up.

"So you don't have a crush on Frankie?"

"I couldn't very well have a crush on one Rizzoli when I'm clearly in love with another, now could I Jane?" Jane smiled, her eyes still closed, but they shot open soon enough.

"And you're not talking about Tommy, are you?"

"No, Jane. I'm not." She solidified her answer with a gentle kiss to the detective's wild hair, moving her hands across Jane's back to hold her even closer. "I love you, Jane."

"Of course you do." Maura pinched Jane's side without opening her eyes. "Ow!" She lifted her head to look at Maura giving one of her looks. "I love you, too."

They shared a smile and resumed resting their heads on each other. Maura brought her right hand along Jane's left arm until she found her best friend's hand. They entwined their fingers and rested their hands out from their bodies so that when they opened their eyes, they would see them holding hands.

With their best friend.


End file.
